Convention
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Morgan agrees to attand a Star wars convention with Spencer.


Derek Morgan groaned as yet another man who probably still lives in his mothers basement ran into him.

"Why did I let you drag me here?" Morgan asked his lover Spencer Reid who was currently looking through different action figures.

"Because you wanted sex sometime in the near future." Reid replied picking up an action figure of R2D2.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it." Morgan said looking around.

"Derek please stop complaining." Spencer told him putting the object back down.

"I'm at a star wars convention surrounded by nerds and half of them are in costume." Derek said. Spencer turned around giving Derek his kitten glower as Garcia called it.

'Oops' Derek thought to himself knowing he was in for an angry Reid.

"Surrounded by nerds, Derek I'm a nerd." Spencer said walking away from Derek as fast as he could.

"Pretty boy come on I didn t mean it like that." Derek told him following after him. Spencer turned once again giving Derek his kitten glower.

"You always make fun of nerds and it makes me feel like you don t love me, because I'm a nerd." Spencer said.

"You know I love you baby boy. And I know you re a nerd but your different." Derek retorted laying his hand on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled and grabbed Derek s hand leading him to another booth. Spencer's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. He picked up a box and looked at it inspecting it like it was a rare diamond.

"What s up?" Derek asked looking over Spencer's shoulder at the box.

"This is a very rare Chewbacca action figure they only made 25 of them. I've been looking for one since I was 17." Spencer told him still looking at the box.

"Um sir, how much are you selling this for?" Spencer asked the man running the booth.

"250" the man replied and Derek saw that Spencer looked a little sad.

"Thank you" Reid said putting the box back down and walking away.

"What s wrong?" Derek asked sitting beside Spencer on a bench.  
"I can t afford that action figure I only have 100 and 20 dollars with me today." Spencer said getting back up.

Derek watched as Spencer bought two action figures then turn around.  
"Let s go now" Spencer told Derek.

"Go ahead out to the car I have to go to the bathroom." Derek said kissing his lovers cheek.  
"Okay" Spencer replied walking to the exits and out to Derek's SUV. Derek ran to the booth he was at with Reid a few minutes before and grabbed the same box Reid did. Before a boy who looked like he was only 16 could.

"I want to buy this please." he told the man and the man looked at him for a moment.

"You were here with that pale guy a few minutes ago?" the man questioned putting the box in a bag.

"Yeah I'm buying it for him" Derek retorted handing the man the money. Derek hid the bag by covering it with his leather jacket.

"Hey" Derek said climbing into the drivers seat after putting the bag in the back seat still putting his jacket over it.

"Hey" Reid replied as Derek started the car.

Morgan parked the car in the driveway of the house he shared with Spencer. Spencer grabbed his bags from the back as Derek got his from the back seat still hiding it. Spencer put his action figures in the room Derek gave him to keep his sci-fi memorabilia. Derek went into the room he shared with Spencer and found a gift bag left over from a pack he bought for Spencer's last birthday. He came back out and put the bag on the coffee table.

"Open it," he told him sitting on the couch next to his younger lover.

"It s not my birthday for another 8 months" Reid said eying the bag.

"It s not for your birthday it s just a gift to say 'I love you'" Derek explained. Derek watched Spencer pull the box out of the bag and smiled as his face lit up like a kids on Christmas.

"You got this for me? When?" Spencer asked.

"When I said I was going to the bathroom." Derek replied as Spencer hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Spencer said smiling into the older mans neck.

"You re welcome babe." Derek retorted hugging Spencer back tightly. Reid stood, put the box with his other action figures, even taking one down and putting it on the desk. Spencer went back into the living room and pulled his lover off the couch. Reid led Morgan up the stairs and into their bedroom. Spencer removed first Derek's shirt then his pants and boxers. Spencer pushed Derek on the bed then removed his clothes quickly.

A little while later both men laid in the bed sweaty and breathing heavy basking in the after glow of love making.

"I might not be able to buy food after buying that action figure but it was so worth it." Derek joked.

"Was it worth going to the convention?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yes, it was completely worth it." Derek replied as Spencer laid his head on Derek's chest.  
"Good night Der" Spencer said with a yawn.

"Good night baby boy." Derek said wrapping his arm around Spencer's thin waist.

Derek watched Spencer sleep and smiled a little to himself. Though he hated going to that convention making his pretty boy happy made it worth it. Seeing the way Spencer's face lit up when he pulled out the action figure, well that was something Derek would never forget no matter how long he lived. But that didn t stop Derek from wondering how much longer he had with Spencer. How much longer would he get to tell Spencer he loved him. Derek knew that in their line of work there were dangers. He knew that one second could change everything in his life. And make his whole world come crashing down around him. He knew that only one second could take his pretty boy away from him. And tear his heart out, leaving Derek all alone, alone and a broken man. Derek shook his head to clear it of those types of thoughts thinking about that would do nothing but hurt him. Derek kissed Spencer's cheek softly before falling asleep himself.

THE END. 


End file.
